


Pink Ferrari

by momirene



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Camgirl, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dumbification, F/F, Futanari, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momirene/pseuds/momirene
Summary: Bimbo Jinsol finds herself a sugar daddy. Futanari.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Pink Ferrari

**Author's Note:**

> This is graphic, explicit smut. You must be an adult to read!
> 
> Please check tags before reading.
> 
> Includes: bimbofication, dumbification, daddy kink, cam girl, degradation, rough sex
> 
> First time writing Loona, hope I did well! Enjoy ~

“Hi guys! It’s me, Jinsol!” The bottle blonde waved at the screen, pearly teeth peeking beneath her red lipstick. Her _OnlyFans_ account had exploded in the past few weeks. Hundreds of subscribers turned into thousands. And the money followed. “What would you all like to see today?” The artificial light stroked her face. Fake, thick eyelashes flickered. For a simple bedroom, Jinsol made it look like a movie scene. She’d decked it out with a light kit, a high definition camera, and of course — the walls painted a bubblegum pink.

_Charlieboy donated $50 dollars: Show us your tits!_

The _ding ding ding_ of coins flushing echoed through the speakers. The sound effect was like God’s voice to her ears.

_Daddy69 donated $55 dollars: Finger your ass again_!

Jinsol giggled, leaning back on the tall gaming chair. She’d tried her hand at streaming, but income was slow. Jinsol was simply too terrible at playing games. E-girl life was not for her. Getting naked was where the money was at. “But I showed my tits last time.” The white t-shirt was a flimsy cotton, tight and pulled over her breasts. She was braless, pink nubs poking through the fabric. To emphasise, she arched her back, gracing the screen and... 1407 viewers, her pert and pearly nipples. “Aren’t you all bored of my tits by now?”

The feed was sent into a frenzy. Green dollar bills danced over the screen, gold coins pilled high in a cute little animation. Her computer was like a poker machine.

_GoodHead donated $60 dollars: Titties please! I’m already so hard :/_

With a pout, Jinsol poked her breast, the touch giving it a wiggle. “I’m shy.” Her voice was small and sweet. After a quiet moment, she gazed up to the camera, line of sight melting directly into the viewers at home. “I don’t have very big boobs.”

And again, the feed combusted. $70, $90 and more. Jinsol bit her lip, holding in a proud chuckle. Luckily, she was graced with the impeccable talent of playing men. Like a fucking fiddle.

“You boys are too nice to me.” A quiver traveled down her legs. They were shapely and tanned, and exposed from the _very_ short skirt.

“Because you’re all so nice,” she trailed her hand down to feel her panties. Soaked. “I promise to show you my new toy.” Standing up, she bared her lower half to the lens. “What do you think?” With a twirl, pleated fabric flowed around her. She wore a creamy white ensemble, with high socks and sneakers. Like a slutty tennis player hitting a ball on an expensive lot. “Skirt on or off?” The lacy underwear clung to her asscheeks, a slit folding in her crack. Blonde hair smoothed over her shoulder, the wave styled and conditioned with three hours worth of care. Her midriff was lean and defined, the sliver of skin teased above the band of her miniskirt.

She looked like an x-rated barbie doll — blonde, thin, and perfect inside the box. If a barbie could be fucked, Jinsol would be on the market.

_Poonchaser donated $10 dollars: Slip your panties off, flick the skirt up, and show us your pussy!!_

Jinsol gasped, slightly offended. “Ten dollars? I don’t accept requests from anything under fifty.” She smoothed the skirt over her ass, the hem sitting just below. It was the most modest look she could muster. “I guess I’ll just take a seat.”

_Poonchaser donated $300 dollars!_

Jackpot! “Oh my, three hundred? What will I ever do with all this cash?” With a sly smirk, she shimmied over to her bedside drawer. Bending over, ass backing up into the air, she slid open the drawer. “Maybe I’ll buy some new toys.” Her hand gripped the purple silicone. It was bigger than any real cock she’d ever seen. Nine inches, thick, smooth. And best of all, it vibrated. “Just like this one.” She sat back on the seat, dildo in hand. “Where should I put it?” 

The rubber wagged, the length touching her lips. “I want it in my mouth,” she purred, lips parting to kiss the head. Through the screen, she could see herself in playback, and fuck, the purple toy looked massive against her pretty little face.

“Oh, oh it’s so...” Her tongue circled the width, spit slick on the surface. “I’m not sure I can take it all.” Slurping the phallus, she began to bob her head, lips sucking and cheeks hollowing.

_RichPa donated $100: Deep throat it! Suck it up slut!_

Jinsol’s eyes glimmered, a jewel practically shining in her pupil. She _loved_ when her fans spoke dirty to her. With confidence, she buried the dildo down her throat, the stick poking her palate. Perfect. Delight stirred in her chest, a boost in esteem lifting her spirit and making her cunt throb. Her gag reflex was as nonexistent as it’d always been. “ _Uggh_ , uhg.” Slobber drooled out of her mouth, spit drenching the shaft. With big eyes, she glanced at the camera, sucking the toy like the star she was.

_DiamondGamer donated $110: The whore isn’t even worth our money, boys. She’d suck cock for free_.

Out of all the messages she’d received, that was the most demeaning. Fuck. Fluid seeped out of her pussy hole. She was so fucking aroused. “Uh, wow.” The fake cock slipped out of her mouth, strings of spit webbing between the tip and her lips.

Despite its purple colour, it had a mushroom-like head, just like a real penis. “I wish I was sucking one of you off, instead.” Hand gripping her breast, she kneeled it in rough motions, nails clinging to fabric. “God, I’m so horny.” Her girly voice deepened into a smoky husk. She wasn’t performing anymore. The pound in her clit was very real. “I don’t even care what you look like. I’ll take all of you.”

_$120, $130, $145_

“Mmmnn!” Biting her lip, a strangled whine ripped from her chest, the sound like a lost cat. “I can’t wait any longer, boys,” she tugged on the hem of her shirt, the cotton pulling off her body. Jutting hipbones, tight waist, cleavage crease. It all bared to the horny viewer at home. “I need to f-fuck myself.”

She chucked the toy to the bed, before busying herself with her bra. It was a light pink, the cups only half covering the mounds. With a click, the fabric fell to the floor. “Oh, look at that,” she glanced down at her bare chest, pale nipples standing at attention, “my nipples are hard.” A long line of saliva spat from her mouth, the froth landing on the swollen bud. “Fuck.” Rubbing the spit into the throbbing nerve, Jinsol kept looking up, gaze flicking between her body and the lens. Each pull on the nub sent a jolt to her cunt. “I’m so sensitive, oh god, I-“ She pushed the mounds together, pert flesh brushing in a slight chafe. If she had once wish, it would be to have a dick between her tits. “Feels s-so good.” The friction was light, the tingle only subtle. But fondling her breasts on camera gave her the greatest surge of arousal.

“I-I think I need to play with myself now.” Rising from the chair, she jiggled out of her underwear, her thighs slapping from the bounce. The panties slipped to the floor. Pleated white fabric brushed against her skin, the skirt covering her hairless mound. She’d keep it on this time. The socks and sneakers would stay, too.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she spread her legs and flipped up the pleat. Wide open and displaying her sopping pussy to the screen. “Look at how wet you’ve all made me.” Cool air twinged her wet slit, the tickle like a cheeky caress. Jinsol quivered. “I, I want to get wetter though,” she slid a finger through her folds, ooze slicking up to her knuckle. “Tell me how much of a dumb slut I am.”

_$150: Such a dumb blonde. $175: Useless bimbo whore. Can’t even make money without giving away her overused cunt_.

“Oh f-fuck,” Jinsol gasped, thighs shaking. She dipped inside her fluttering hole. The muscle clenched around her, moist warmth lathering her fingers. Curling, she applied pressure to her inner-wall, the bliss lifting her to the sky. “Oh-ooh.” Soft whimpers left her lips. A flush tinted her cheeks, face pink and lewd. “I need the-“ for a few strokes, she finger fucked herself, the spongy spot swelling against the push, “I need the... I need the toy!” Blood rushed to her cunt. Folds stiffened, swollen and parting to show off her red vulva. Her nether lips were puffy and soft like a marshmallow. For such a thin young woman, Jinsol sure had a thick pussy.

Leaning back on the bed, she reached for the dildo. “God, I’m so excited,” a naughty giggle left her lips, “I can’t wait to shove it up my hole.” The base was flared, where a button was teasing to be pushed. “I wonder what this does - oh my!” It jerked from side to side, purple flying through the air. A soft vibrating hum tremored through the plastic. The toy raced at the rate of a jackhammer. “Wow!” Jinsol stared, gawking, mouth agape.

The flail of the shaking toy was erratic, Jinsol could barely hold on. Slowly, she trailed it down her body, the pulse skidding across her skin in the decent. “Mnnh!” Her body tightened, sneakers up on her tippy toes. Temporarily, she switched off the vibration, angling the tool at her sodden hole. With a thrust, the phallus delved inside, filling up her twat. “Fuck,” she whimpered, eyes clamping shut. But only for a moment. Jinsol needed to watch her feed. “It feels so good, I’m... I’m dizzy.” Wasting no time, she flicked on the switch, stiff rubber hammering the spongy tissue.

White lights of pleasure danced across her vision, the sensation like a small orgasm. “Ah, ahh!” Her stomach undulated, millions of knots tying up her guts. The motor felt foreign inside her body, and yet, Jinsol never wanted to pull it out. It fucked her like it owned her. She gasped, walls stiff and aching from the harsh pound. Specks of wetness dribbled out, splashing the base. “I’m...” Fuck. It was too intense. If Jinsol didn’t cum soon she’d pass out. Her body throbbed. Her clit ached. The slightest touch on the rigid bud and Jinsol would surely combust.

_BelleDelphineFan donated $160: Back your ass out and fuck yourself from behind. Also you’re a filthy tramp ;) ;)_

“Mmph, y-yeah.” Panting, Jinsol flipped over, knees pressing into the base of the bed. She reached back and yanked the skirt up, firm ass spread and on display. The air caressed her clenched asshole. Tight and bleached. “How do you like the view?” Blonde hair fell over her shoulder, eyes glancing back at the screen. The purple toy twisted inside her cunt, the vibrations churning a deep well inside the pit of her stomach.

Jinsol was drenched. Sticky fluid seeped from her pussy, dripping like it wept. Her thighs were stained, dews of liquid streaking down and wetting the bedsheet. “Oooh.” With a girly moan, she pushed the dildo deeper inside, and _oh_ god, it absolutely tore her apart. “Ah, shit!” Every tiny hair stood up on her back, bumps raising and setting her skin on edge. Her pussy was stuffed completely. Rim stretched so far that it rippled her taint.

Struggling to balance, she fell down to her elbows, the movement lifting her butt up higher. “I w-wish, ugh!” Tingling rippled through her chest, pert nipples brushing against the bedsheets. “Wish it was a real cock.” Fuck, it was true. Even thought the toy was huge, nothing compared to the warm sheath of raw meat. “I wish it was one of you, no, all of you... fucking me until I pass out.” She lodged the winding dildo up and down, before clenching her cunt and leaving it to work the magic on its own. After a light slap to her ass, the juicy cheeks slapping together, she slid her hand between her legs. Flicking her clit, she rubbed herself into a throbbing mess.

“Ugh, yes, fuck me!” Gooey wetness slicked her clit, the nerve hard and slippery. With hooded eyes, she gazed into the lens. “Yes, you.” The Jinsol experience was immersive. She wanted the viewers to feel like they were actually _there_ , fucking her whorish hole senseless. “God.” Biting her lip, she dragged her finger in quick circles. “Hnn, y-yeah, uh!” Her hips rolled into her palm, the friction sparking a tingle to travel down her legs. The pulsing phallus squelched inside the soaked cunt. Wetness flung everywhere.

_HungHorse donated $180: Disgusting whore. I’m unsubscribing_.

Goosebumps trailed over her skin, the sensation like a spiritual awakening. Intense pleasure broke her. “Shit! I’m a disgusting whore!” She convulsed, violent quivers wrecking her frame. The toy fucked her through a long orgasm, the rubber pressing against her wall repeatedly. “Uh! Ah, fuck!” Finally, her gaze tore away from the screen, her eyes black with depraved delight. With shaky legs, she collapsed onto the bed, spent and covered in sweat. 

The churning motor rang through the room, the dildo still flapping inside her post-climaxed cunt. “I think I-“ Jinsol lifted her skinny arm, but it flopped heavy like an elephant’s trunk. She needed one of her lovely fans to help her. “Ow.” With jelly limbs, she clumsily pulled the fake cock out, a gush of white liquid oozing out of the hole. “I-I squirted.”

She rubbed her thighs together, creating a lather of wetness to smear on her skin. Blinking, she slowly lifted up, eyes glassy and askew. Blood rushed to her head, the throb making her hazy. “I, um.” It was almost as if she’d forgotten she was performing. The peak has ripped apart her conscious. “Look.” Standing in front of the monitor, she pulled up her skirt, displaying her cunt up close. It was pink, swollen, drenched. A line of shiny essence gathered at the slit. With a clench, her puffy lips clasped together, fluid dripping down the gap between her thighs. The pussy show was her favourite part of her streams. After orgasm, she’d always bare the aftermath to her loyal viewers. “I got fucked real good.”

—

“...and then I told him to stop messaging me.” Jungeun flipped her hair, smirking. She was just as blonde as Jinsol. Just as vain. Just as hot.

“I would’ve just blocked.” The automatic doors opened, blaring sunlight hitting their eyes. Not even thick false lashes could protect them from the sharp rays.

“You don’t get it,” Jungeun smacked her lips together, red matte applied perfectly. “I want him to crawl.”

“Right, sure babe.” The bags hanging from her elbow felt heavy. Makeup, clothes, shoes. The blonde duo had spent big. Sadly, her wallet was not as heavy.

“Don’t judge,” a chuckle fell from Jungeun’s lips. It sounded smug. Proud. “I keep telling you to try it.” The girl wore a tightly fitted black suit, with streamlined trousers and a tiny vest that bared her midriff. It looked both classy and sexy, and was probably worth thousands. A pang of jealousy struck Jinsol whenever she saw her look _so good_. She only allowed attractive company, but not when they were hotter than herself. And to make matters worse, Jungeun was beating her Instagram count by at least five thousand followers. Tragic.

“But they all seem so old and gross.” The sugar daddies that Jungeun kept were all grey, probably saggy, probably impotent. “I mean do I really want to suck some old flaccid dick just for a — oh my fucking god! Look at that.” Jinsol stood agape, eyes glittering in awe. The sexiest car she’d ever seen was parked on the curb, just sitting there like a tease to each passerby. It was a sports car, sleek and luxurious. Coloured in a pastel pink. A bold ornament stood on the hood. Holy shit. It was a Pink Ferrari.

“Oh my god,” Jungeun gasped, “we have to take pictures sitting on it.”

Jinsol took a step closer, heart racing as if she was about to take a vow. The windows were completely black, but she didn’t need to see inside to know it would’ve been fitted with the smoothest leather. “Jungeun, how much is it worth?”

“Like, hundreds of thousands.”

“Oh wow. That’s a lot of...” Jinsol touched the car, fingers gliding along the pink, “...money.” She was utterly transfixed, dollar signs in her eyes. The Ferrari had her name on it — her sugar daddy would make it so. “So... how do I sign up again?” She turned to her friend, cheeky grin planted on her face.

“Make a profile, post hot pics, that’s it. It’s like a dating website.”

Jinsol nodded, tongue dragging to lick along her lip. The taste of wealth already tipped her tastebuds. “I’m gonna do it. Fuck it, I’m gonna do it!”

Jungeun clapped, cheeks puffy with excitement. “You’ll like it. All the money you could possibly imagine.”

“Mmmm," Jinsol hummed. God, the anticipation was turning her on. Leaning against the car, she swung her lean legs to sit atop the hood. “Take my bags, I need this picture for my feed.” Arm stretched out, the designer goodies were taken off her, hands now free to pose.

“You look so fucking good, I swear.” Jungeun angled the camera phone, snapping her from every angle. Unlike her black suit-clad friend, Jinsol wore a skimpy pink outfit, as if the outfit was _made_ to match the car. 

“Show me.” Within the timespan of minutes, close to a hundred photos had already been taken. To an outside observer, the images might’ve looked identical. But not to Jinsol. She would analyse them under a microscope before posting just a couple. “I like this one.” It was a nearly flawless picture. Sun rays lightly cast on he face, creating a shimmer on her tan. Her hair looked silky and thick. And her body? Long legs, narrow waist, cute breasts. Fuck, her body looked like she’d never missed a day at the gym. Zooming in on her face, she handed the phone back to Jungeon. “What do you think?”

“Post it.” Jungeun shot her a knowing look. “Your sugar daddy will _love_ it.”

—

Jinsol dressed for the occasion. Denim shorts, the frays lining her toned thigh. A black mesh shirt, revealing a neon pink bra and narrow waist beneath. Smooth blonde hair tied into two pigtails, pulled high and flowing long past her shoulder. She knocked on the door, but her long, acrylic nails made it difficult to clench a fist. The house was large and modern, with an angular roof and finely trimmed shrubs lining the garden. A shiny Mercedes was parked in the driveway, black with gold wheels. Not _quite_ as hot as the Pink Ferrari, but still fucking sexy nonetheless.

A minute passed before she heard footsteps approach, the sound dainty and graceful. Jinsol had no clue what to expect. She didn’t know the man’s age, appearance, nor career. All she knew was he had the username _Daddy Yves_ , and was very rich. He’d slid an easy two thousand into her account just to send the first message. The rest, he said, would follow after they met.

“Hi, how are you?” A pretty young woman appeared in the door, her skin pristine in the afternoon sun. She had rounded lips, a small nose, and cheekbones that stood high and refined. Dark, choppy hair framed her face, locks flitting from the subtle wind. It was a rather soft face, but with striking eyes that told of resilience.

“Uhm, hello.” Jinsol lingered, heart stirring to a heavy throb. Her fingers brushed over her arm in aimless strokes. Why would the wife be here?

“Come in...” With a gentle hand, the woman welcomed her inside. She wore a structured white dress, with a gold belt around the middle. Gucci.

Jinsol’s eyes widened. The interior was ornate and lavish. Bold structures lined the walls; bookshelves, cabinets, works of art. A subtle floral scent drifted through the air. “Gorgeous home,” she uttered, feet taking in the environment with slow strides. Lounges, long and leather, sat between a patterned rug.

“Please, take a seat.” The woman smiled, the beam warm and tipping her gaze. “Would you like a drink? Wine, perhaps?”

Jinsol shifted, discomfort spiking her veins. Having small-talk with her Daddy’s wife was not what she signed up for. “I guess so...” she mumbled, taking a moment to stare at the arched doorway that connected the living room to the kitchen. The architecture was absolutely divine. “Wine would be nice.” Slowly, she lowered to the couch, biting back her hesitance. Crossing her legs, she spared the woman a small grin. The cash would make the awkward slog worth it.

“Of course, be right back.” The woman had long eyelashes that fluttered against her cheek as she... winked. What the fuck? Jinsol simply nodded, mind fuzzy as she struggled to make sense of the situation.

As soon as she was out of sight, Jinsol shimmied her phone out of her pocket. The edge of her nail tapped frantically on the screen.

_[To Jungeun: WTF!? I’m at the house but his wife is here? And she wants to talk? And drink wine? Pls help ASAP.]_

The phone vibrated with a message a few seconds later.

_[Maybe it’s a threesome situation? Don’t worry, they always pay more.]_

Jinsol scoffed, face cracked in disbelief. She’d experimented with a woman before — Jungeun in fact. They were drunk and horny and both on the cusp of breakups. Afterwards, they broke into a fit of giggles, vowing to never repeat their tryst again.

_[I don’t care how much it pays, eating pussy isn’t-]_

But before she had a chance to finish the message, the mysterious woman was back, holding two glasses of red. She had pale hands, fingers long and elegant around the stem. _Weird._ No wedding ring.

“Oh! Thanks,” Jinsol said, taking the drink with a half-assed chuckle. Averting the woman’s gaze, her eyes fixed on the floor. She took a long gulp of alcohol. The liquid melted on her tongue and trickled down her throat. It was the smoothest wine she’d ever tasted.

“So... Jinsol.” _Jinsol_. Fuck, she knew her name. A threesome was imminent. “What is it that you do?” The woman sat next to her, posture straight and clothes neat. She smelt rich; notes of pine and spice. Heat spread up Jinsol’s back. The scent drifted past her nose and thawed her from the inside out.

“I steam videos online, with content, uh...” Jinsol took a swig of wine, this time the liquid sharp and pricking her tongue, “entertainment content.”

“Oh... that sounds like fun.” A smirk pulled at her lips, eyes bright. It was obvious she knew what the girl meant.

“Yeah.” Her gaze fell on the woman’s mouth; pink and supple, outlining the rim of the glass. Curiosity bit at Jinsol’s sides. God. “Maybe you should tune in to my next show.” Perhaps it was a reckless offer. But money didn’t discriminate.

“I’d love to.” She was softly spoken, her tone dulcet. Each word caressed Jinsol’s ear. “When’s your next...” the woman’s body skimmed across the seat, their thighs brushing, “performance?”

“Tomorrow night,” Jinsol blurted, blood now pounding. The hairs on her leg stood up, shivering from where their skin met. This was getting weird. “What’s your name? Where is...” her pitch perked up, “ _Daddy Yves_?”

A rasped chuckle from the woman, the sound hot and heavy in the pristine room. Whatever game she was playing, Jinsol was losing. She didn’t even know the rules. “It’s Sooyoung.”

“Hi, Sooyoung,” Jinsol murmured, eyes flicking between her features. She noticed the woman swallow, neck sloping with a soft bump.

“And, well...” Sooyoung shifted on the cushion, as if suddenly uncomfortable. Taking a quick sip, she placed the wine on the wooden table. Only a speck of red remained. “I’m Daddy Yves. It’s me.”

Immediately, Jinsol pounced to the opposite end of the couch. Her mouth hung agape, gaze pulled in shock. “No, no thanks.” This wasn’t fair. The woman should’ve been upfront about this. “This isn’t going to work.” Chugging her drink, Jinsol placed down the empty glass, and stood up for the door. Her hand wrapped around the gold handle, ready to turn and leave. “Yeah... sorry. I’ll give you back the money you’ve already given me.” _Maybe_.

“Wait, Jinsol...” Fuck. Sooyoung took her hand, stopping the girl in her tracks. Supple skin touched her palm, like the drift of silk. “At least tell me why?”

“Look,” Jinsol sighed, pinching her nose and praying she could rewind her life by an hour. “You’re pretty, but... yeah, no. I don’t do pussy, sorry.”

And then the woman laughed again, this time bright and contagious. A tiny giggle tickled at Jinsol’s chest. It was a pretty ridiculous statement, she’d admit. “Oh, why didn’t you say so?” Sooyoung’s hand traveled up the girl’s arm, fingers lightly dancing over her elbow. “I don’t have a pussy, darling.”

Butterflies broke out in Jinsol’s stomach. “I...I don’t,” she stammered, limbs melting into the woman’s gentle grasp. “I don’t do strap-ons either.”

“Listen to me...” Pressing her shoulders to the door, Sooyoung pinned the girl, frame slapping to wood with a dull thud. Something in the air pulled tight, tension probing her heart. Brows tipped to hood the woman’s gaze, eyes dark and sharp. Jinsol stirred. “I... have a penis.”

“Um...” A shiver cut up the girl’s spine and almost snapped her brain in half. Alarm bells rang in her head, red flags blinded her vision. The woman was lying, obviously. And yet... “H-How big is it?”

“Intrigued, are you?” Sooyoung leaned closer, breath now lingering across Jinsol’s skin. The close proximity sent an acute throb to her clit. Fuck it. Yes, she was intrigued.

“Y-Yeah...” Jinsol breathed, mouth tingling. Licking her lips, she eased into the woman’s body, yielding to her firm hand.

Sooyoung smiled, teeth perfect and white. “Big enough to make you cry.”

“Oh.” Jinsol doubted that very much. “Can I see it, then?”

Gently, Sooyoung stroked a hand down the girl’s abdomen, a smirk lingering. “Obviously. That’s what I’m paying you for, isn’t it?”

_Oh fuck, oh fuck_. The woman made her feel like a prostitute. Squirming, she rubbed her thighs together, a slick of liquid lining her underwear. “Uh, w-what did you just say?” Her pussy was desperate to hear it again.

“I’m paying you _a lot of money_...” Sooyoung husked, trailing her fingers down to the hem of Jinsol’s shorts, “...to get my dick wet.”

Yes! This was more Jinsol’s pace. Sipping wine and swapping pleasantries was for boring people. Vanilla people. The only thing vanilla about Jinsol was her perfume. “I-If you’re serious about having a-a dick...” she began, all respect for herself lost. Not that she had much to begin with. “I promise t-to, ugh!” Heat blushed her skin, pleasure clawed through her veins. Sooyoung dipped her hand lower. Slipping below the waistband, she teased a finger along her soaked panties. Jinsol’s cunt twitched, folds rigid and poking the cotton. “I promise to keep your dick wet... for as long as you pay me.”

The air was _electric_. Jinsol could practically see the sparks. Her no women rule? Yeah, that disappeared. Anyway, it was only there because Jungeun was a bad lay. “And what if I don’t pay you?” Sooyoung purred, pushing the girl’s waist to the door. The carve of the wood pressed against her ass. “Will you still screw me?”

What a cruel statement. “Fuck no!” she blurted, shoving the woman away. Sooyoung stumbled, an annoying grin plastered on her face. “I’m here because you’re paying me, no other reason. Don’t forget that.” With bated breath, Jinsol straightened her posture. Adrenaline rushed through her system. “And actually? You should be giving me more. Where’s my welcome gift?”

Sooyoung burst into laughter. “What did you expect? A Pink Ferrari?”

Holy fuck. The woman was a mind reader. “Wow,” Jinsol gasped, “yes, how did you know?”

“You... can’t be serious.” Her cackle dwindled to a scoff.

“I’m deadly serious.” Jinsol’s eyes lit up. “God, I want one so bad.”

“You’re quite the gold digger aren’t you?” Sooyoung asked, as if she hadn’t met the girl on a fucking _sugar daddy website_.

“Really? What gave you that impression?” Jinsol mocked. When had she become so witty and self-aware?

“Even if I met you on the street, I’d be able to pick it.” Eyes dark, Sooyoung approached the girl in slow, deliberate steps. “The blonde pigtails, the thick makeup... the tiny shorts that ride up your crack.” Jinsol trembled, cream oozing out of her hole and sticking to her panties. “You’re just a dumb bimbo. No talents. The only way you can make money is by sucking cock.”

_Mmm_. That pushed all the right buttons. “Fuck...” Whimpering, Jinsol melted, yielding to the woman’s command. With a hooded gaze, she stared at her lips. Plump and pretty and rich. Every cell in Sooyoung’s body was rich. She was probably born on a golden bed. “Daddy,” she whispered, head dipping to linger near her mouth. They breathed each other, chests heaving in unison.

“What?” Sooyoung husked. And then — like a swan on water — she trailed her hand over Jinsol’s jaw. _Ahh_. The woman’s touch felt so soft and warm, gentle fingers caressing the skin. Nothing could prepare Jinsol for this. She was so used to the rough hands of men; kneading and scraping and pulling her down. Not Sooyoung. She was featherlight.

“Daddy,” the girl repeated, a warm blush crawling up her neck. “P-Pl...” A beg sat on her tongue, teasing her. Tantalizing her. “Hnnnm,” she whined, squirming against the door. Sooyoung’s fingertips tickled her skin. Goosebumps rose beneath. “Please give me a...”

“A bag? A car? A Chanel dress?” Sooyoung goaded, cupping the girl’s face. Her thumb traced a line across her cheekbone.

Their eyes locked, pupils blown and lashes thick. “Please give me a kiss.”

An inch closer, the proximity driving the girl wild. She watched as Sooyoung’s lips parted. Jinsol parted her own. Softly, their eyes shut. “Mmm.” 

And then they kissed. 

Sooyoung captured Jinsol’s mouth, flesh locking and pressing in a wet suction. It wasn’t a soft kiss, it was fucking raw. The woman made out with her as if she’d been waiting years for this moment. As if she had been waiting for _Jinsol_ to fall right into her lap. Suckling, Sooyoung latched onto the girl’s bottom lip, teeth gently grazing the flesh. Jinsol groaned, the sound guttural. Carnal.

“Mmph!” They kissed from every angle. Noses bumped, heads tilting as they gasped for air. Lips smacked with a subtle pop. Jinsol churned, fire welling deep in her gut. With a moan, she slid her tongue inside, rolling and probing with curiosity. Their tongues twisted, sinewy and wet. Enmeshed as if one muscle.

Jinsol drifted her fingers through dark hair, marveling at the softness. Desperately, she leaned in, kissing her harder. She wanted to taste every inch of her. Fuck, she was sweet. Was it the diet of delicacies that made her so? Flicking her tongue, she fucked Sooyoung’s mouth, lapping the saliva like a treat. Their breathy moans crashed around them, erotic and frantic and blending with the slick of their lips.

“God...” Sooyoung gasped, pressing their foreheads together. Gloss smeared her lips, smudging out of the lines. A light sheen on sweat beaded her neck, trickling down the skin and below the collar. Surely dampening the designer dress. “Jinsol...” Catching her breath, the woman grabbed her hand, tightly weaving their fingers together. “I’m stirring.”

“M-Me too,” Jinsol whispered, heart throbbing as if it was a confession. “Hurry,” she began, pressing her groin to the woman’s thigh. “Take me to your bedroom.”

The world sped up. In a snap, Sooyoung pulled her by the hand, and dragged her up a marble staircase. Their frantic feet clanged on the steps. Jinsol fluttered with excitement, the rush pounding through her head.

“In here.” Sooyoung guided the girl inside. “Start stripping.”

Jinsol startled, eyes scanning the room. The bed was grand with wooden posts, embroidered pillows sitting atop the quilt. To the side was an antique vanity mirror, where cases of jewelry spread along the desk. An elaborate chandelier hung from the ceiling, tiered and adorned with... _diamonds_. “How did you make your money?” she asked, amazed at the sheer regality of the place.

“Inheritance.” Sooyoung shut the door, and caught Jinsol’s gaze. Silence brewed. The girl waited for an elaboration, but it didn’t come.

Whatever.

She slid off her shoes, the carpet lush beneath her toes. Biting her lip, Jinsol pulled off her mesh shirt, skin shivering under the woman’s stare. “Daddy?” She reached behind to clip off her bra, the cotton falling to the floor. Her nipples stiffened, swelling with blood and poking the air. “Aren’t you going to strip, too?”

“Of course.” Slowly, Sooyoung slid out of her dress, the fabric and belt bunching. A bulge tented her panties. Holy fuck. The woman was telling the truth — she was packing. Her dick print was wide and defined, the groove of her mushroom head ridging the cotton.

“Wow...” Transfixed, Jinsol paced to her crotch, mouth watering and eyes bright. “You weren’t lying.” She palmed the girth, and felt it twitch beneath the fabric. Warmth traveled up her arm. “I want to suck it,” she said, lewd and blunt. Fluttering her lashes, she gazed up at the woman, a smirk painting her lips. “Please, Daddy. Please fuck my throat.”

“So polite.” Sooyoung gripped the back of Jinsol’s head, tugging on her hair. The girl’s mouth hung open. “Do you always ask so nicely?”

“Ughhh,” Jinsol moaned, cupping the bump in the woman’s underwear. “Nngh, please...”

“God.” With a husk, Sooyoung let go of her grasp. Blonde hair tousled, pigtails wonky. “Go on then.”

Sinking to the ground, Jinsol kneeled at the woman’s feet, coming face to face with the meaty package. She slid a finger under the hem, and slowly, pulled down the cotton. Blood quickened through her veins, pumping with a thrill. The reveal was always Jinsol’s favorite part. “Let’s see how big you really are,” she purred. Inches of cock sprang out of the underwear, jerking into the air and nearly poking the girl in the eye. The musk of sex permeated, sweaty and sweet. “Fuck.” Sooyoung was hung, shaft thick, head bulbous. A juicy slick of precum leaked from the tip.

“It’s huge,” Jinsol gasped, shimmying the panties down the woman’s legs. Heavy balls bounced out, swaying between the gap of her thighs. A purple vein lined the underside, protruding beneath the rigid skin. Licking her lips, the girl leaned forward, and inhaled the tangy scent. “It’s even bigger than my toys,” she chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the head. It teetered, as if to kiss her back.

“Mmnn.” Sooyoung bucked her hip, tip nudging Jinsol’s mouth. Wrapping a hand around the base, the girl angled it upright, and parted her lips. “God. Yes.” Groaning, the woman slowly impaled her mouth, appendage slipping along her tongue. Fuck, Jinsol loved the taste of cock, so fleshy and raw. She stroked the shaft, feeling the dick pulse in her palm. Hollowing her cheeks, she suckled on the meat, smothering it with spit and claiming it as her own.

“Urghh!” The pole hit the back of her throat, making her neck dent. She didn’t gag though, of course. Bobbing her head, she took the length in long strides, taking it to the tip before gobbling down to the base. She devoured her dick like a meal. An exquisite meal that only the luckiest sluts got to taste.

“Jesus, you’re so hot,” Sooyoung rasped. She gripped both of Jinsol’s pigtails, and with a slam, shoved her cock down her mouth. Rutting, she nailed the girl’s face, scrotum slapping her chin. Jinsol quivered, eyes stinging with tears. The tug on her hair hurt, pain shooting through her temple. Her mouth was pulled wide, stretched at the seams to accommodate the monstrosity impaling her face. “Uh! Unff!” The rod fucked her throat, repeatedly hitting the palate with harsh thrusts. Jinsol had been wrong — Sooyoung wasn’t soft, nor was she rough like a man. She was much worse. And it brought Jinsol _to life._

With doe eyes, she gazed up at her new Daddy. The woman discarded her bra, perky tits falling out. Stuff nubs pointed atop tanned areolas. “Uhh, fuck.” She rolled her nipple, the nerve peaked between her fingertips. A pink blush crept up her skin, tinting her taut abdomen and spreading to her chest. Breasts jiggled in time with each plow. Jinsol throbbed at the sight. 

“Mmm.” Pressing her lips, she tightened a suction, the meat trapped in her mouth like a vacuum. She slurped Sooyoung’s penis, length pressing the depths of her throat. Swirling her tongue, she latched onto the shaft. She felt it pulse — oh shit, Sooyoung was close.

“Fuck! Shit!” The woman pulled at Jinsol’s hair, almost yanking it out of the root. Strands covered her face, drifting down her nose and touching her cock-stuffed lips. Reaching behind, Jinsol grabbed her phone out of her back pocket. With glassy eyes, she held it up, and switched to camera mode. Through the screen she could see herself, and fuck, she looked messy. Black mascara streaked her skin, smearing with her tears. Her hair was disheveled, fringe flying across her forehead, pigtails slipping out half-way. Gloss painted her cheek, wiped off from her swollen lips. And the best part — her face was split open by veiny, throbbing, cockmeat. Perfect photo opportunity.

“W-What are y-you doing?” Sooyoung panted, prick slowing to a shallow prod. With a tap, Jinsol captured a photo, and then about twenty more in rapid bursts. “What the fuck?” Abruptly, the woman pulled out, leaving Jinsol’s hungry mouth empty and alone.

Wiping her lips, the girl grinned. “I needed it for my collection.” Sooyoung’s cock wobbled in the air, head swollen and angry. The shaft was red, vascular, and coated with Jinsol’s frothy spit. “Cream on my face. Those pictures are my favorite.” Gripping the base, she gave the rod a few tugs.

“Ugh.” Sooyoung held her face, palms pressing into her cheekbones. “Attention whore,” she snarled, snapping her cock back into the wet hole. Spearing Jinsol’s mouth, she picked up a brutal pace, fucking her throat as if she was _nothing_.

“Hmmph!” Jinsol’s nose pressed to the woman’s abdomen. Spit dribbled out of her lips, slinking down her chin. The girth plunged her mouth, the slide rapid and deep. Barely breathing, she slobbered, choking on the meat crammed inside. Holy hell, that was a first. Jinsol needed to up her game. Tilting her head, she eased her throat, muscles parting to welcome the cock. It nudged her larynx, it ribbed her tongue. Mouth filled, Jinsol swallowed, taking the beads of precum into her stomach and almost taking the dick with it.

“Fuck!” Tugging on her pigtails, Sooyoung slipped out. “On the bed.” With a firm hand, she lifted the girl up and threw her face down.

“Where’s my facial?” Jinsol pouted. She really did want that money shot.

“You’re not getting it.” Sooyoung ripped off her shorts, exposing her ass to the air. Jinsol trembled, prickling covering her skin. The denim dropped to the floor, along with her flimsy g-string. Luckily, she still had her phone in her hand.

“Not fair,” Jinsol whined, flicking her head back to stare at the woman. Knees pressing into the soft mattress, she parted her legs, wet cunt waiting to be sealed.

“Bad girl...” Sooyoung growled, striking her hand against the girl’s ass.

“Ah!” she yelped, a slick of essence dribbling down her thigh. “I’m n-not a bad girl.”

“What are you then?” Jinsol felt warm hands press down on her back, pining her abdomen to the bed. She collapsed under the weight.

“Hnnghh.” Her pussy muscles fluttered. Sooyoung breached the sopping hole, hot meat circling the ring. Jinsol’s tongue hung loose. She was gagging to be speared. “I’m a- I’m a... uh!” The cock tickled her core from behind, splitting open her folds with a languid slide. Jinsol’s breath hitched. “I’m a useless slut!”

Sooyoung chuckled. “What if I don’t want to demean you?” Another spank, this time her hand sending a painful jolt through Jinsol’s frame. She hoisted the girl’s hips up, and continued her assault, loud smacks pounding through the room. Jinsol’s legs shook, knees unsteady on the bed. Ass battered, her skin throbbed, welting from the striking palm. 

“Y-You knew what you were getting into when you... bought me.” It was stated in bold on her profile — _call me dirty names_.

“True...” Rigid heat penetrated her entrance, stretching open her walls and pushing against swollen tissue. Slowly, the woman inched herself inside, plugging Jinsol’s cunt to the brim. The girl splintered, mind-numbing pleasure quaking through her limbs. “Ugh,” Sooyoung groaned, the sound raw and guttural. She sounded more like a primal beast than a woman. “B-But what if I want to praise you? Tell you h-how beautiful you are?”

Wait. _Beautiful_? What was she, her wife?

Jinsol’s pussy was on fire, but her mind was quickly losing interest. “Uhmm...” Gripping her hips, Sooyoung fucked her cunt, their red flesh enmeshed. “S-Sure I guess,” Jinsol said, propping her elbows up on the pillow. She grabbed her phone, and as her hole was ravaged, started to browse through her feed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sooyoung began, the mood shifting to a dripping sweetness. Jinsol cringed. How was she snarling one second, and then praising her the next? “Your pussy feels amazing.” Dick buried inside, the woman pressed against her cervix, before sliding out with a squelch. Their joining was sloppy, wet arousal squishing between them. Sooyoung hammered her, ballsack slapping against her ass.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Jinsol cried, loud and porny. Her body propelled forward, undulating from the hard sheath. Thumb on the screen, she glared at the number on her latest photo: _1903 likes_. She hit refresh. _1903 likes_. Damn it. “Oh y-yeah! Fuck me Daddy! Fuck that pussy real good!” Moaning, she acted the part, while her eyes remained fixed on the feed.

“Jinsol, ugh, fuck.” Air tickled Jinsol’s asscrack. Sooyoung spread the cheeks apart, and fucked her cunt in downward thrusts. Their skin slapped, dull pats slicking with sweat.

“I’m gonna cum!” Jinsol whined, back dipping. She wasn’t. But she needed to get home to take a new picture for her feed. Scrolling down, she found Jungeun. Her best friend. Her fellow vain slut. _4790 likes_. That bitch! “Ah! Cumming!”

But just when Jinsol was about to perform her finale, Sooyoung was out, leaving her pussy hole gaped. “Stop looking at your phone.” With a slap, she knocked Jinsol’s phone out of her hand, the device falling to the floor. “And don’t fake your orgasm.”

“W-What?” Flipped over, Jinsol was pushed onto her back. She blinked, surprised that the woman had caught on to her ruse. “I wasn’t...” _Hnngh fuck_. Heat shot to her cunt. Excitement burst in her chest. Sooyoung ripped her mesh shirt, taking a strand and tying the girl’s hands to the bed post. Her engorged cock stood up, drenched in essence and bobbing to the ceiling. Gone was the sweetness. She looked at Jinsol like she utterly hated her. The girl could see her jaw clench, tendons squared and tight.

She prayed for a savage beating.

“Never do that again.” Sooyoung tugged on the bind, crossing Jinsol’s hands together in a lock. Her gaze was stern, brows narrowed and eyes black. “Your climax will be genuine with me. Don’t waste my time by putting up a pretense.” A fiery red tipped the woman’s cheeks. “Do you understand? Or do I need to speak slower?”

Jinsol writhed, wrists banging against the post. “Hnn, I-I don’t understand. Speak slower, u-use simple words.” Wetness oozed out of her cunt, smothering her swollen folds and staining the bed.

“Dumb bitch,” Sooyoung muttered, pressing down on Jinsol’s knees. Her legs split wide open, pussy lips stretched to expose her fluttering hole. “Do not...” she drawled, “fake... your... orgasm.”

A quiver snailed up Jinsol’s back. She squirmed, pressure building deep in her core. “More simpler!” she spluttered, eyes askew in a delirious bliss.

“Jesus...” Sooyoung breached her cunt, meat warm and stiff. With a jerk, she skewered her body, girth sliding deep. Pumping, the woman picked up a rough pace, groin mashing against Jinsol’s protruding clit. “I want to see your pussy twitching and juice squirting out.”

“Oh!” Jinsol lulled her head back, bliss traveling up her chest. “I think I-I get it, now.” With hooded eyes, she stared at the woman on top. Forcefully, the huge cock delved into her, breaking her body in two. Absolutely destroying her twat. Pleasure and pain twinged in her groin, walls clenching, almost cowering, at the rough intrusion. “Uh! Fuck!”

Sooyoung flattened her knees to the bed, the angle causing her length to prod _that_ spongy spot. Tingling spread through her limbs. God. She was wiggled her wrists, but her body was motionless. Anchored to the mattress, Jinsol’s breath caught, the thrill of Sooyoung’s cock flooding her conscious. “Jinsol, do you, _ah_ ,” the woman moaned, eyes clenched shut. Leaning her hands by the girl’s face, she pressed down, their groins grinding. Tits grazed, sensitive nubs poking in a dock. The length of their bodies squished, slicked with heat and rocking with lust. “Do even know how to count?” Beads of sweat slipped down her nose and dripped on Jinsol’s face. She swiped her tongue and tasted the salty dew.

“Only to twenty, a-and then I get l-lost.” Her clit tensed, aching for a release. Bodies fused, the girl watched as Sooyoung’s svelte figure slammed into her. Such a elegant woman, with lean limbs and pearly skin. And such a ravenous cock. The stick ruined her, ramming the hole and loosening the membrane. Her pussy muscles flexed to the width, stretching beyond limit. No toy could compare to this.

“I bet you can count when it’s money, right?” Sooyoung growled, swiping a hand between the girl’s folds. “Gold digging whore.”

Jinsol nodded, mind barely coherent. “Mnnn, m-money.” Pressure pooled in her groin, pussy juice aching to release. The peak was close. She could taste it. Sooyoung rubbed her clit in tight, rough circles. Sparks quivered up her body like the lick of a flame. “Fuck!” Jinsol convulsed, cunt clenching to the rod. Abdomen twitching, her body rolled, head lifting off the bed. “Daddy!” Fluid gushed out of her twat, slicking the shoving meat. Her orgasm ripped from her core, up her chest, and snapped at her brain. The ceiling cracked open, harsh light crashing across her face. “Daddy, s-so good. Hnnng,” she babbled, tongue swirling around her mouth. Clit pulsing, bliss pumped through her veins, tingling every inch of her defiled frame.

Their eyes met, deep and unrestrained. They were fucking in the wild. “Oh my God, that was... fuck, I’m close, too.” Jinsol felt the woman’s penis throb, raging length ramming her twat. Balls thudded against her asscheeks, breaths shallowed to a bated heave.

“Wait! Not inside!” Panicked, Jinsol tried to flail her legs, but struggled under the woman’s weight.

“Ugh!” Abruptly, Sooyoung withdrew her prick, and with a fap, creamed white across Jinsol’s torso. Gooey cum painted her, dollops sticky on her clammy skin. “Jinsol...” she whispered, milking her meat in a languid slide. Pussy juice covered her shaft, the liquid squelching in her palm. Sperm split from the tip, jerking in ropes that hit the girl’s chest and face.

“Yum,” Jinsol giggled, darting her tongue out to catch the scrumptious seed. Tangy and tart. Sighing, she enjoyed her dessert, relieved it didn’t go in her pussy, instead.

“Damn, that was intense.” With a wiggle, Sooyoung’s cock dribbled out the last bit of cum. “Why did y-you,” she paused, finding her breath, “not want me to cum inside?” Untying the bind, Sooyoung freed the girl, her tired arms collapsing.

“I’m not on the pill.” Her head felt heavy, as if it could break through the bed. Body of pulp and flesh. Maybe some bones. Sooyoung had crippled her. She’d never been fucked on such a rollercoaster. Dizzy, she glanced up, lashes flickering across her vision. “I-Is that a problem?”

“No, just curious.” Sooyoung offered a warm smile. Her pink cock softened, sitting snug atop her ballsack. Even flaccid, it was still huge, hanging low between her legs. “Would you like a shower?”

Sliding a finger across her chest, Jinsol gathered a lather of white cream. “I need it,” she chuckled, voice hoarse. She reached down between her legs, thighs still sprawled apart. Gently, she touched her sore womanhood, folds and clit inflamed. “You ruined me.”

“Consider it my way of spoiling you...” Sooyoung grabbed a dressing gown and wrapped it around her frame. It was purple with a gold pattern. “Now nobody else will want you.”

If Jinsol wasn’t so spent she’d be shuddering from her second peak. “Fuck, that’s so hot.”

“You won’t want anybody else,” Sooyoung said, serious and quiet. Eyes set, she tread to the side of the bed, and placed her hand on the girl’s arm. Lightly, she stroked her fingers across the skin. “I’ll give you everything.” Jinsol wanted to pull her gaze away, but she couldn’t. The woman chained her just with a look. “I’ll even let you borrow my clothes.”

Shivering, Jinsol sat up, air hitting her cum-dried skin. Monogamy paid extra. “I’ll have that shower now.”

/

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/momirene)


End file.
